Many vehicles such as aircraft include electrical wiring systems for distribution of electrical signals and/or power throughout the aircraft. Such electrical wiring systems comprise wire bundles having connectors, termini and various other components such as relays and circuit breakers. In large aircraft such as commercial airliners and freighters, wire bundles can reach up to 50 feet or more in length.
Current methods of installing the electrical wiring systems in an aircraft include the individual installation of each wire bundle in one-at-a-time fashion due, in part, to the length of the wire bundles. Three or more people may be required for the installation of each wire bundle wherein the wire bundle must be carefully routed through various structural members such as through the hundreds of intercostals that may be disposed along a cabin subfloor or through a wing of a large aircraft.
Because of the large number of wire bundles and the large number of structures around which the wire bundles must be routed, installation of electrical wiring systems in aircraft can be a difficult, time-consuming and labor-intensive process. Adding to the difficulty of such installations is the relatively cramped quarters wherein such wire bundles may be routed such as within the cabin subfloor or along the aircraft wing.
Adding to the length of time required to install an electrical wiring system, each wire bundle may require permanent attachment to supporting members in the vehicle at spaced intervals to prevent movement of the wire bundle relative to adjacent wiring or structure. In this regard, the wire bundles may be individually secured to a number of spanner bars that, in turn, may be attached to various structure within an aircraft following installation of the wiring bundles.
In addition to the length of time required for installation of electrical wiring systems, current methods present other disadvantages. For example, conventional installation methods may undesirably affect the electrical wiring system at certain locations thereof such as at the junction between connectors and the wiring or conductors to which such connectors may be fastened. Such undesirable effects may occur if the connector catches on a piece of structure when the wire bundle is routed through the aircraft during installation.
Another problem associated with current methods for installing electrical wiring systems is related to undesirable effects that may occur to the structure over which such electrical systems are installed. For example, the installation of wiring bundles by routing through various structural members may result in undesirably affecting the surfaces and/or coatings on such structures.
For example, in certain aircraft, a corrosion inhibiting coating (CIC) may be applied to exterior surfaces of the central wing fuel tank. During installation of the wiring bundles, the passage of the connectors over the exterior surfaces may undesirably affect the CIC. Other various types of undesirable effects may occur to aircraft structure and/or to wire harness components during installation thereof. Such undesirable effects may be detectable visually or through continuity testing of the electrical wiring system.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for installing elongate articles such as electrical wiring systems in vehicle and non-vehicular applications which minimizes undesirable effects to the electrical wiring system during installation thereof. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for installation of electrical wiring systems which minimizes or prevents undesirable effects to structure over which electrical systems may be installed. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for installation of electrical wiring systems which simplifies and reduces the amount of time required for such installations.